


Anachronism

by Luzula



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), due South
Genre: Community: dsc6dsnippets, Crossover, Gen, Velociraptors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wait, they have <i>feathers</i>?" Ray said, his voice low. "They didn't have feathers in the movie."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anachronism

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**dsc6dsnippets**](http://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org/). Back during the alphabet challenge in December, [](http://lamentables.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://lamentables.dreamwidth.org/)**lamentables** gave the alternate prompt "velociraptors" for the letter "v", and I didn't have time to write something for it back then, but apparently it's stuck in my head.

"Wait, they have _feathers_?" Ray said, his voice low. "They didn't have feathers in the movie."

Shifting his grip on the tree branch, Fraser looked down at the small group of velociraptors moving warily through the brush below them. "Well, that was rather a sensationalistic movie--I suppose they stuck to popular conceptions. Or perhaps the CGI just wasn't up to feathers."

"So what else is wrong about it?"

"We don't know yet."

"But they're bloodthirsty beasts, right? Killers."

"They're predators, yes, and dangerous. We shouldn't make the mistake of being sentimental, but they're not monsters, just wild animals. I read an interview with Alan Grant--the real one, that is--saying that he'd criticized the movie's dramatization from the start..."

"Hey, look at that!" Ray pointed down.

Below them, the group of raptors had stopped, turning their heads from side to side in quick, bird-like motions.

"Can they hear us?" Ray whispered.

Fraser gave a loud "Hey!"

In response, the raptors tightened their formation, and cautiously headed for the tree. "They weren't the biggest predators around," Fraser said.

"Yeah, I'm not sorry the T-Rexes all died," Ray muttered. "Also not sorry this tree is so tall."

Fraser looked down at the raptors. He met the eye of one, a smaller individual with a red crest along its head. It cocked its head, making a chittering noise.

"Hi there," Fraser said. It chittered back--definitely more intelligent than the average bird.

He thought of Dief. For thousands of years, wolves had been hated and feared. They'd taken sheep and cattle, but very seldom humans.

But wolves were adapted to this ecosystem, and raptors weren't. They were something new, and he wondered what their place would be.


End file.
